world02fandomcom-20200213-history
Green Flu Outbreak
PAGE WIP The Green Flu is a nano-virus which takes control of the human brain, destroying it's capability to respond to any stimulus in the way a normal human would. The Green Flu outbreak is a recent event wherein a nano-virus of the same name had infected many individuals in Enclave, causing the latter to retaliate by building a wall acting as the borders of the quarantine zone. Recently Gathered Information * Hinterburg releases a public statement in the World Unity Hall consisting of her findings about the disease. It is an apparent nano-virus that takes over the brain, causing the infected to behave like aggressive canine animals. Symptoms include random shivering, cold, and mood swings. * The nano-virus is incredibly contagious. * The nano-virus gives inhuman abilities to the infected in exchange for their humanity, this would be in effect during the First Horde Invasion in Hinterburg where some infected were able to withstand 50 caliber bullets and would be able to jump massive heights, causing some air support to crash. Recent Events Nevona Intelligence Agent Teams Nevona sent intelligence agent teams inside the Enclave to retrieve the group of scientists who were responsible for genetically engineering the Green Flu. The Enclave had not seen this coming, as the teams were extremely stealthy and got past checkpoints with relative ease even in their numbers. The teams had silently breached a number of houses in the villages, looking for the scientists, which they had found, but the latter had already been infected. One house that was labeled "Suspicious" was searched, finding 2 scientists who have been infected, their chests ripped open. The house was searched from top to bottom. Journal logs about this event were discovered. The logs were written by''' Vez, person playing Nevona and the Kaiserreich. These contain traces of '''vulgar language. Erik Heinsen's Discovered Journal Logs Entry 14: The Journey was hell, but we've found the container, Things are looking good, a small camp has been erected, but we were told by the elected squad leader to not use any lights as they seem to be attracted to that shit at night. Harris ain't lookin' so good, he keeps saying he's just stressed cause of the situation, but he's been acting strange ever since he left the farm house that we labeled had suspicious activity. He refuses to take off his jacket claiming he's constantly cold too... I have a feeling that what ever was inside that house, was transferred into him... Search for the remaining 3 scientists has been abandoned, no trace of them was found in the village. Entry 15: I woke up to some whispering in the distance, it kinda sounded like singing, but it wasn't like a communication whisper, it sounded like someone was in pain. I picked up my MP-5 and i looked around outside, I swore I seen a pair of white eyes, just brightly colored white eyes in the distance... maybe a hundred feet or so, I didn't say anything, but somehow I felt like it knew I was there. The being laughed but it was very quiet as it started growing? Floating?... no.. This thing was climbing up the fucking tree! What the absolute fuck, there's no way in hell a human can climb up a fucking tree in under 20 seconds. Entry 16: '''Harris went missing in the morning, I didn't get sleep after that thing crawled up the tree. We tried using our radios but the com tower must've been knocked down or something, our sat phones went missing as well. Harris's stuff is still here, his gun, food, note book... I don't know if he went balls shit mad, or if he was somehow taken in the middle of the night without me realizing... I can't stop looking at the trees, trying to find that thing, but what I've realized is that they're attracted to the dark... most of them, we encounter a few "walkers" on the way to the evac point, but that's it, they don't scream, they don't run, they just notice us and walk on. '''Entry 19: Our squad has 4 more days to get to the evac point, but every night I keep hearing laughter, but it's ways different, every time I check there's more eyes, I don't know if they see us or not, I don't even know if they look human anymore... I woke up to chatter a few hours after falling back to sleep, the time is 02:28 A.M. The fucking log recorder broke on me right after I checked the time, the chatter stopped after cursing at it... It wasn't normal... it wasn't even these damned enclave bastard language... they were speaking in morse or something... the teeth were clicking and clacking every time they stopped... 4 hours pass... I never slept... the squad leader went missing... Entry 21: '3 days till the extraction arrives, we're lost... the GPS gave up on us and now... WE'RE FUCKING LOST... IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN COUNTRY crashing sounds '''Entry 21.5: '''I lost my tape recorder, managed to save the tape though... my squad buddy gave me his own since he's not using it... an hour passes by I'm considering suicide, we're being stalked by god who knows what, we're in the middle of the forest next to a railroad that looks abandoned, and A FUCKING HELICOPTER FLEW OVER US! you hear the pain in his voice.. The fucking trees are too dense to see the fucking sky, and we can't do shit... '''Entry 22: '''We found a small town a couple clicks north of the railroads, we're hoping to find a map so we can pinpoint the extraction zone before nightfall, we also need food and ammo, as the previous night our squad leader went missing with all of our ammo... we split up searching the place as it seemed abandoned. '''Entry 23: '''I.... I have a loss of words.... ''picture loading '''Entry 23.5: I examined the bodies a bit closer, they weren't decomposed, nor burned, they were picked clean... but some of them were fresh, I found some clothes among the dead bodies.... you can hear the shuffling of bones pause I got to get the fuck out of here A loud screeching sound can be heard in the distance as gun shots ring out static, as you hear Erik in the distance yelling: WHERE'S YOUR FUCKING SUPPRESSOR, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS IS THAT, WHAT THE FUCK!!! the sound of gravel and crunching bones echos into the mic, as someone picks up the tape recorder I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! Entry 24: I ditched my comrades... they're nothing but dead by now... that thing looked almost human... this illness isn't natural, this thing change that woman, that poor woman.... you hear Erik start to cry her arms were extended out to impossible lengths, here bone was showing, and her face split open, her hands though... instead of fingers were long bones... this is fucking a genetic virus mimicking rabies, I don't know what kind of monster created this, but all I know is that in my bag, I am carrying a container of death, night is falling and I have 2 days to get to the evac... Entry 26: '''I ditched my gear, excluding my gun and the "case of death", going on a full on sprint to the evac, I recognize the road's name from the GPS, but I hear those things following the helicopters, always making the clicking sound... I have less than 12 hours to get to that beach. '''Entry 29: '''coughing One of those bastards got me... but I got it... I'm at the evac point, and I need to wait... a few more hours... for the ship..coughs .... so much blood... I guess it'w better to bleed out that turn into on of them.... hehh. '''Side Entries Entry REDACTED: 'The barge landed on the shore on REDACTED times REDACTED the rescue team was armed to the brim. As they got off the ship to search around, the traces of an agent were present, but the body was not found, the case however was reclaimed by rescue team officials. Field Agents Recovered: Negative Scientists Recovered: Negative Specimens Retrieved: Positive Side note: Due to the timing of the evac, it was dark, rescue team personnel have been spreading rumors which officials been brushing off as sea Hallucinations, they've stated that they've seen white eyes near the tree line, when asked how many 'white eyes' they responded with.. 'Thousands sir...' ' Side Entry by Captain Miller: '''Upon examination of the case, one vile was broken, which had the scent of shit... but along side the files was a tape that had the marking of blood, "they know", captain puts it into the tape recorder '''Corrupted Data by Erik Heinsen : This is the 27th entry I think, I'm right near the evac point, but the clicking is non stop, it's coming from the forest to the left of me, they see me but I can't see them, they won't even step into the light.... Too bad the sun's going down, I know I won't make it... so my final words to my girl back home... je- data corrupted -iss you.... an hour goes by...I've noticed something, the communication, the missing people, the tactics... they're hunting, they know who we are, our capabilities, our weapons, our weaknesses... they know that we can't see in the dark, they know that we can't co-operate when divided, they know that our mind will break down when experienced to traumatizing experiences like that, these things know what they're doing... they aren't just mindless creatures, they're built weapons, they're designed to kill, kill, kill.... this is something way beyond what those Alterra boys were trying to do- static First Horde Invasion of Hinterburg After the Enclave had given a box full of vial samples of the nano-virus, the route of transportation all the way to the lab was a bumpy ride, and one of the vials fell out of a rack unnoticed. However, the box made it all the way to the lab, being used as a research material, and unfortunately, one scientist was infected. Many groundbreaking discoveries were made with experiments on the scientist and under the microscope, however, the nano-virus had spread to a nearby village via the wind, and said village was inhabited by more than 8,000 people. Air recon detected a large group making it's way towards the lab, and personnel were warned. The lab was under attack, and the security had to euthanize the infected scientist via gas, as that was the only option without losing anybody else. This apparently triggered the horde of approximately 7,500 - 8,000 infected, and they began running like madmen to the lab. The security had tried their best to defend, however, Special Forces had to be called, as they were the only ones capable of deploying even fast enough to witness the overrun of the lab. Fortunately, aerial recon had some firepower to it, so it was used as the first line of defense. Drones were used in attacking the infected however proved ineffective due to their low numbers. By this time, special forces had arrived, and a mortar nest was deployed on a nearby hill overlooking the lab, and groups were bombed. However, this alerted the horde, with it's entirety going after the mortar squad. They quickly evacuated towards the mountain, while a group of crazy zombie-like creatures was on their tail. The Special Forces squadron held up a resistance, when suddenly the horde immediately changed route towards the under-construction quarantine zone border wall, hoping to strike it while it was still unfinished. This confirmed their sentience, and the Enclave joined in the fight, sending in choppers to attack the incoming horde. Alterra, being the second country to possess another vial of the virus, sent in air support in the form of VTOL Jets. The nearest military base of the HGF had been alerted of this, and sent 60 tanks, as well as ground support to the predicted combat zone. The special forces had boarded 2 Chinnok helicopters and were making their way towards the wall. The horde had taken some damage, however were still running towards the wall. Alterra and the Enclave tried their best to slow the horde down using small homing missiles and miniguns raining down hellfire on the horde. Unlucky pilots who flew a tad bit too low were jumped on by the infected, crashing the aircraft and causing collateral damage. At 0824 hours, two hours after the initial spotting of the horde, the Chinnoks had arrived and the blockade of soldiers were ready to fire and risk their lives for the country. Even with the interference of the HAF, the rotating squadrons of jets by Alterra, the endurance of the chopppers sent by the Enclave, the horde persisted. The Special Forces deployed machine gun nests, with machine guns boasting thousands of bullets per minute, and the blockade was set. At 0850 hours, the horde was in viewing distance of the naked eye. The first shot was fired, and rampage began. The horde ran AS FAST as a racecar, making their way towards the blockade. Air support had to increase their contributions by 3x, and the tanks began to shell the horde down to ashes. Armored cars with machine guns mounted even tried their best, and even local policemen who had just heard of this even took place in the fight. Eventually, at 0947 hours, almost ONE full hour of gunfire and rampage, the fight was over. The horde had been defeated, but only by a tad little bit. Mop up operations were conducted by the special forces and intelligence agents skilled at tracking down any living organism immediately after Alterra had withdrawn her jets. The Enclave stayed for a bit longer before eventually withdrawing as well. Most ground forces had withdrawn, but a select few tanks had stayed in case of anything happening. Eradication The Green Flu made headlines WORLDWIDE after the Hinterburg invasion. Many countries quickly responded to this by closing their borders from foreign immigrants, inspecting every import into their countries, etc. The Enclave has taken this into their own hands and have started to develop a cure using the groundbreaking discoveries made by Hinterburg and Alterra. A few more attempts to retrieve the body of Erik Heinsen happened but all failed. The Enclave, Hinterburg, and Alterra were making rapid progress on the cure, with other countries funding the cause. Finally, after tireless hours, doctors had formulated a substance. Said substance was tested for 48 hours, and was declared effective. Hinterburg, Alterra, and the Enclave mass-produced the cure, had every early infected vaccinated, cured, and sent off, and after only a few months worth of progress, had completely eradicated the cure. 4 samples are being kept in secret locations all across the World. Thus marks the end of the Green Flu. Or is it?Category:Events